


W is for WTF

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [23]
Category: Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Character, Transformation, Werewolves, pregnant Shelia (Evil Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	W is for WTF

It started with a scratch.

Ash had no idea how he got scratched in the first place, it was something.

Shelia had no idea either. Until Ash feel it.

The man ran and ran, out of fear of losing Shelia like Linda.

He is not going to lose an another girlfriend AGAIN!

Under the full moon, Shelia called out for Ash, "Ash! Are you okay! being worried for her lover.

Being worried about a loved one being gone, but she is pregnant with HIS child!

Then she heard it, a howl.

Wolves, now worried for her safety and her unborn child, Shelia had try to find her way back.

Then she saw it.

A pair of glowing eyes.

PANG!!!!!

Then whoever it was changing back to...

ASH?

The man froze, "Shelia, WTF.... You are supposed to be inside?"

Then a voice spoke, "Good thing you didn't went on a mindless rampage."

"Well sorry for your daddy problems, Al- Ahh fuck it."

"You mean Alucard."

 


End file.
